Batman: New Times
* * * |Genre = Superhero film |Running time = 11:55 |Language = English |Watch Now = Vimeo |Created for = }}Batman: New Times is a superhero brickfilm by The Digital Animation & Visual Effects (DAVE) School graduating class of December 2004, written and directed by Jeff Scheetz and William Vaughan. It is about The Joker returning to Gotham with an evil plan on New Year's Eve.[https://vimeo.com/92322479 Batman: New Times on Vimeo] It is a CG brickfilm and features character models based on , rather than LEGO minifigures. The inspiration to create the project as a brickfilm came from seeing The Peril of Doc Ock by Spite Your Face Productions. Notably, the film includes original voice acting from and , reprising their iconic roles as Batman and The Joker, respectively (and likely the only time the two have overlapped in these roles). It also features as Catwoman and as Commissioner Gordon.Website About page archive A trailer for the film was available online in 2004, and the release date of the film was listed as December 25, 2004. The film was then pushed back to mid-January 2005.Website trailer page archive It is unclear when exactly the full film became available, but a forum thread suggests that an unfinished version was initially available before being replaced with the finished version by March 2005. The film attracted the attention of Marvel, who then worked in association with The DAVE School to create a short film featuring Marvel Minimates, released in 2006.[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2949494/ X-Men: Darktide IMDb page] The resulting film, X-Men: Darktide, does not utilize brick-based scenery, however. Plot Cast * as Batman * as The Joker * as Catwoman * as Commissioner Gordon *Alan Shearman as Alfred *Chrissy Kiehl as Harley Quinn *Anne Scheetz as Fiona Vost *Joshua "Autokey" Adams as Robin *Sean "Valfaroth" Fitzsimmons as Harvey Bullock *Additional voices by the Class of December 2004 Credits Written and directed by: *Jeff Scheetz *William Vaughan Sound production by Sound"O"Rama Studios: *Kays Al-Atrakchi - Music composer *K.C. Ladnier - Sound designer, Music producer *Mark Kauffman - Sound editor Minimates C3 Batman designs: *Art Asylum Digital animation & visual effects: *Joshua "Autokey" Adams *Christin Ayala *Mark Bekedam *Troy Berube *Doug Brown *James "25-11" Burton IV *Wing Lung Choong *Gerald Deitch *Dan Dod *Christopher Dozier *Thomas Farrar *Sean "Valfaroth" Fitzsimmons *Miguel Garcia *Jonathan Guggenheim *Tim Iacobucci *Omar "The Virus" Jamal *Valerie Lawson *Michelle Leach *Mason Mastroianni *Larry Moore *Eder Navas *Omid Nouri *Alejandro Parrilla Pereira *Steve "MEAT" Primeau *Alfredo Scheker Peral *Paul Stewart School founders and co-owners: *Jeff Scheetz *Anne Scheetz Editor and assistant to the director: *Ivan "The Machine" Young DAVE School instructors: *Tom Henry *Dave West *Chris Nelson *Sam Mendoza *William "Proton" Vaughan School administrator: *Jennifer Spragg Director of IT: *Scott Kingston IT assistant: *Kyle Christensen Lighting consultant: *Nick Boughen Story boards: *Mark Simon *Renee Perez Voice director: *Michael Hack Additional voice over recording: *Salami Studios Audio Post Additional Gotham citizens: *Class of July, 2005 Batman: New Times powered by: *NewTek LightWave 3D *Daz3D Mimic *BOXX Technologies Website & promotional design: *Steve Primeau Special thanks: *Jonny Gorden for sharing his vast knowledge *Friends and family References Category:Brickfilms Category:2005 brickfilms Category:English-language brickfilms Category:Brickfilms filmed in America Category:CG brickfilms Category:Brickfilms that need to be archived Category:Non-minifig brickfilms Category:Brickfilms based on Batman Category:Superhero brickfilms